


Gods I Love My Wife

by mageknight



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Transgender Characters, why is the blazing blade tag cvalled blazing sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageknight/pseuds/mageknight
Summary: Louise and Pent, both tired as they continue their days serving along in the ways of war, take to an inn in the midst of night. Louise, with great anticipation, awaits for her husband to treat her with the passion he has made himself known for in her presence.
Relationships: Louise/Pent (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	Gods I Love My Wife

**Author's Note:**

> ((i got commissioned by terk for pent slobs on louises knob. i enjoyed writing this a bunch tbh, and its the first nsfw fic ill be publishing. cool!
> 
> i have a informal commissions post here; https://gerolau.tumblr.com/post/614655123282608128/so-im-doing-writing-commissions-name-your-price
> 
> feel free to message me for details.

With the gentle stroke of his hands through the ribbon, he let his hair fall upon his shoulders. Pent looked into the gently smudged mirror, a bit marveled at his windswept appearance. It was a long day, and a long march to boot it felt like. He didn’t quite feel the fatigue, but he was probably getting a bit old for it all. 

Yet, that didn’t stop him, nor could it come close to ever stopping Louise. It wasn’t uncommon for them to slip away at night, rent out an inn room, and return before sunrise. This was nothing new or grand, Pent just hated how unprepared he felt. He technically lost his new husband glimmer when children came into the occasion, but he felt like any sparkle that could be left suddenly died.

But for Louise? He would never spare a single expense.

With that beating against his brain, he pushed back from the vanity and walked back into the bedroom, glory waiting wrapped in common folk’s sheets. Yet, she shined as ever. Louise chuckled at the stern expression Pent didn’t know he was making, “Did you get lost?” The worry of being so imperfect escaped him for even a moment, as he slung a leg onto the bed and pressed himself up against Louise’s chest. They pinned a kiss against one another again, delighted by each other’s presence. 

“Well you know I usually find myself in need of some sort of help,” Pent giggled after pulling so slightly back from Louise with a grin. They continued like this for a moment, laughing between each kiss.

Louise knew how to mess with him, “You aren’t going dry are you Pent?” He pulled back from his wife with a truly offended expression, and a gentle line of blush dusting his face. 

“Not that sort of help!” He exclaimed at her in sheer embarrassment. Lords forbid he was feeling inadequate to the most beautiful lady on the globe, but she was joking about years he could not even imagine yet. Pent could not stay mad, however, and when he slouched away he also smiled, “The nerve of you.”

With that, Louise buried the back of her head into the pillow. “Oh no, I made you mad,” she remarked at his sudden behavior, “I suppose I won’t be spending the night out after all.”

He could take the bait, and boy was he ready to. Pent shouldered over Louise’s figure with a smile. He cocked his head, and spoke softly, “So you do want me to please you?”

Louise happily reciprocated, “I’d be insulted if you didn’t.”

His bearings now straight, Pent moved to the end of the bed between the legs of his beloved. The blankets were all but trashed on the floor, and Pent took a graceful handiwork to disrobe her. She laid strewn about in her nightwear, two hardy legs of a true woman leading up to Louise’s penis. 

Pent was about his foreplay and began simply stroking her off. But, he was not quite shy, lightly suckling on the inside of her soft thighs, grazing them for the gift they were. Louise was still about herself with laughter, but a more wholesome and warm kind than before. “This,” she said sweetly, “I have been waiting for a while.”

He felt utterly pleased with himself, trying to stay lips to her inner thigh as Louise loosened her stance a bit. She was good to hold in Pent’s hand, taking every up and down motion exactly as he wanted. Louise’s arms crossed to her shoulders, a grin lining her face with a light breath. He didn’t work her too fast to start off, he took it as delicately as he needed.

She could feel Pent nuzzle up against one of her legs, stopping his exploration quite quickly. Louise looked up, past her arms and chest, and eyed Pent’s smug sort of expression. “Should I?” is all he asked, now teasing Louise. He brought his free hand up to Louise’s pelvis, lining right above the beginning of her shaft. 

She enjoyed his games, it was clear by the red in her face. However, the sharp tone as she said, “Pent, must you ask every time?” and banged one of her fists against the bed seemed contrary. She felt her back easing up as she glared at him, knowing she was weak for how he treated her in the end. 

Pent knew it too, and he looked on with admiration and Louise’s blonde hair fell to the sides of her annoyed expression. “Yes, I do,” he said coyly, and leaned over Louise’s penis and licked the tip before taking it in. She near immediately whined with satisfaction, preparing herself for every bit of it.

No longer taking it as easy, Pent kicked up the tempo as he brought his hand up and down the length of her. He did so one-handed, leaving the other hand to stray up Louise’s left side. He brushed by her spine and found himself coupled with her hip bone. As he traced over it, Louise began to rock in motion to his strokes, becoming more caught up in her breath by the second.

“Well darling,” she gasped out between her pants, “you sure know which parts you like.” With a bit of a tremble to her, she wrapped one leg around the back of him. Her voice peaked quite a bit louder, as she said, “I quite like them too.” 

Pent did not respond out loud, but he squeezed tight to Louise’s soft hip and balanced himself further over her cock. He dropped down onto it, working it about halfway into his mouth. His hand did less work as he took to both smaller and faster strokes, and putting in the extra effort with his mouth. Louise seemed to be shuddering under the pressure.

Her breaths were turning into further fledged out moans and whines, as she gave herself into Pent’s motions. Yet, as she grew more hot and bothered, she grew more vocal towards her husband. “It feels incredible,” she told him with a crack in her voice, “gods above, I love you…” She was swarmed with heat and building pressure, her cock tense and being teased ever so effortlessly. 

“Can you do more?” she asked him, wanting the full experience. His hands proceeded, but she felt Pent hesitate a bit on his end. But, before the satisfaction could die down, Louise felt him take as much of her as he could while still having a grip on her shaft. It happened so quickly, Louise let out a sharp moan. 

With her cock fully inside of his mouth, Pent moved his free hand down her hip and around the back to her ass. Louise was well taken care of, and Pent could not quite fondle one side in the palm of his hand. This did not stop him from groping her as he could essentially feel Louise about to burst in his mouth.

“Pent,” she was barely able to say his name between hums and whines of pure ecstasy. She tried to find her senses as her back arched and her face was swallowed in a swell of warmth. “Go until I’m screaming,” she commanded him with a burst of passion, “Pent…”

Pent was struggling himself. It was a lot to take in, Louise was a lady well worth her charms. Being so intensely praised by her made Pent start to crumble and whine a bit himself. This didn’t stop him from moving on Louise quickly, and almost single-handedly lifting her up from the back end. It was all worth it to hear Louise moan more and more intensely. She couldn’t seem to control herself as she burst from the seams with joyous gasps and shrieks from being undone. He took it a bit easier, still going fast but taking a slower sort of stride on Louise’s length with his mouth and tongue. The work was enough to make her senseless with words on top of a loud moan, and she climaxed into Pent’s mouth.

Louise tried to relax, catching her breath as her legs became slack and she sprawled onto the bedspread once more. Pent sat straight between her legs, looking in admiration at his beloved wife.

Louise, tired as pleased, leaned up to grab Pent by the shirt and pulled him down on top of her. She was happy, but she would be happier with a touch more kisses from her husband, and perhaps a chance at him later in the night.

  
  



End file.
